Rose's Wish
by locqua
Summary: How does Emmett deal with the one thing he can't give Rosalie?


Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to Stephenie Meyer. May our fan stories inspire her to finish _Midnight Sun_!

Thank you very much to my insightful beta Kelrose!

**Rose's wish**

"Baby, you know I'd give you anything in the world. I'd heist a semi-truck full of proto-type cars from Detroit for you if you wanted. I just wish I knew how to give you…….."

Emmett paused, a look of quiet despair on his face. He rarely looked like this - he was always happy, especially when it was just the two of us, alone. But not today. His beautiful eyes searched mine, looking for an answer. An answer that would make me happy again. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from my chin as he searched for the right words.

I knew I should say something. Something that would appease him and wipe the sadness off of his face. I should lie, and convince him that I _was_ happy, that my greatest desire wasn't eating me up inside.

"I know," I said quietly, glancing down and trying desperately to deceive him. Was it even worth it? Edward would still know the truth. But was he noble enough to keep it from Emmett?

I had to try, no matter how hard it was for me. I looked back up at his pained expression, smiling in a way I knew he loved. "You're all I need Em."

Then I leaned toward him and eagerly kissed his warm lips. Talking was pointless, especially about this. I knew as well as my family that I was not an actress. My emotions governed my moods and expressions completely, and my voice and words would betray me now too if I said too much. Plus, Emmett didn't need a long speech. He responded much better to actions. And I was hopeful that this depressing subject would get lost in his mind as I distracted him physically.

My ploy worked – his arms were around me instantly, pulling me closer to him. Even if I wanted to I could not escape his embrace now. I was never physically stronger than him, and I_ liked_ that. His strength filled my frozen heart with a mixture of emotions, but the most important to me was the pride I felt whenever I thought about his powerful presence. My Emmett was the strongest of us all, and I was the only one who could wield his strength anyway I desired.

Lost in this sudden thought, I missed the slight hesitation in his movements as he reluctantly pulled away from me. His expression was mixed – did my ploy not work? I grimaced reflexively, angry at the thought that I may not be getting the escape I seeked from talking.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked tenderly.

I leaned up again to kiss him. I didn't want to respond to that - he'd know I was lying.

Emmett sighed at my attempts, but didn't push me away. I knew I was too irresistible for him, but he also couldn't seem to let the conversation drop. I continued to stall the inevitable, running my fingers through his dark curls. I tried to put my emotions in check so I could speak just enough to get off the subject once and for all.

But before I could think up the best way to convince Emmett, he spoke first.

"You know, Edward will tell me if it's still bothering you," he whispered softly in my ear, lightly kissing my neck. This was most likely a strategy to appease the anger and frustration he knew would be coming.

"Edward doesn't tell you everything," I replied icily. A part of me hoped every day that I could influence Edward the way I was so easily able to influence Emmett. There was just something about Edward that made me want him to see me the way Emmett did.

"Besides, you won't need to ask him." I struggled to remove the anger from my tone. The words were spilling out of me now, as I realized this wouldn't end unless I told him what he needed to hear. "I know I can never have a child, not a _baby_ that's part of me. And I know that I can never feel motherly towards adopted children like Esme does with us. But that still doesn't mean I can't dream about it. Now let's drop it – I'm tired of thinking about it and even more tired of talking about it," I finished, hoping this was enough for him.

It was. Emmett smiled at me, the playful, boyish part of him shining through his handsome face. "Besides, you're much too hot to ever ruin your body like that," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. He was right, of course. I knew when I was human that the burning desire to have my own baby would most likely take away my only virtue, my beauty. I was pretty sure it was worth the trade back then, but every now and then the thought of loosing my figure was difficult to stomach. Not that I had that choice any longer.

"So what are we going to do today…..all alone for a change…." Emmett changed the subject quickly, thankful to be back in a happy and playful state. He spun me around so my back was to him, wrapped his thick arms around my waist, hugging me to his body and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What, no sports to watch?" I teased, letting my mind and mood relax as I felt his lips on my ear and his embrace tighten. "I'm surprised you're not suggesting some god-awful activity that involves getting dirty or wet".

"We could always go mudding down by the river in the jeep."

"Just how I wanted to spend the day, washing mud out of my hair."

Emmett was done with the jokes, and the talking. He scooped me up quickly, tossing me on our bed and pouncing on top of me, once again allowing me no escape. Not that I wanted to escape. He stared deeply into my eyes, a small smile on his face. As I stared back, everything else melted away from my peripheral vision. Suddenly, all I could think about was him. I knew from the look on his face that he was in the same place, thinking only of me.

I'm not really sure if it's like this for Carlisle and Esme; Alice and Jasper. Emmett and I had been told on more then one occasion how sickening we were to be around when we were like this. Our physical relationship particularly disgusted Edward, though I was pretty sure that was because he didn't have anyone. We'd tried to behave ourselves, especially when we all moved into the same house a few years back. But it was so difficult. When Emmett looked at me like this, I found myself no longer aware of anything in the world but him, so it was easy to forget others may be nearby or even in the same room. And unlike Alice and Jasper who often seemed to be satisfied with just staring at one another, Emmett and I usually didn't stop there. Especially when no one was around.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Emmett whispered as he continued to stare lovingly at me. "You will always be my angel."

His confirmation of my beauty never got old. I loved how it sounded coming from his perfect, deep voice.

"And I will always be yours, forever," I breathed. I could feel the electricity between us growing stronger. It was only a matter of time now.

"And your body?" he asked with a slight hint of humor in his voice. He was seconds away from breaking the stare.

I smiled devilishly back, knowing what he wanted to hear. It was also what I wanted. "It's yours, to do with as you please," I replied.

That was all that needed to be said. We weren't going to need to talk the rest of our private day, because Emmett was already kissing me feverishly, tearing at my clothes. Hopefully we didn't break the bed again this time.


End file.
